Os Idiotas do Bairro
by AMafiaDosRipadoresDoInferno
Summary: Quatro amiguinhos acéfalos querem saber o que é um Death Note. Crossover. RIPAGEM!


**Título original:** "Death Note- Naruto"

**Ripadores:** As duas diabas escolhidas especialmente para a fic de estreia serão Sarah Satanás (S.S) e a Maníaca Endiabrada (M.E). Para mais informações confira nosso perfil, estaremos lá explicando nossa – terrível tragédia - história.

**Autora:** AmandaCarvalho. (Nyah!Fanfiction) **{M.E: Nada contra a autora, ela deve ser uma ótima pessoa e quem sou eu para julgá-la. Mas, riparemos sua fic. Esperamos que ela não leve para o lado pessoal e que se divirta com nossos importunos comentários. Críticas humoradas e construtivas, nada melhor, não?}**

**Notas da autora:** _"__Oii povo! Desculpem os erros de ortografia... __Eu mudei esse capitulo porque muitos leitores não estavam entendendo. ;) Beijos."_ **{M.E: Desculpas aceitas, mas não muda o fato de ainda continuar errado. Da próxima vez corrija pelo menos o mínimo no Word ou peça pra alguém –confiável- betar pra você.}**

**Nota da Máfia para todos**: Defecou uma fic na internet? Então você está sujeita a criticas e elogios. Infelizmente (Felizmente) somos responsáveis pelas criticas. Aproveite a estádia.

* * *

**Os retardados do bairro. {M.E: Um título muito mais criativo, não acha Satanás?} {S.S: *Dormindo*}**

Lawliet(L) **{S.S: Oooh nunca saberia que ele era o L se essa gênia não tivesse dito! *Sarcasmo modo on*} {M.E: A autora tentou colocar um gif de coração na história e falhou.} **e Raito estavam bebendo **{S.S: ...O sêmen um do outro.}** aguá **{S.S: Não vi esse acento no último A, te juro não vi e nem li.} {M.E: Aguá, eu quero esse refrigerante.}** no bebedouro depois de uma partida de Tênis. **{M.E: Partiram o Tênis no meio, pobre rapaz.} {S.S: Pênis? Alguém disse pênis?}**

–Ganhei mais**{S.S**: ...**Uma DST.} {M.E: Ah! Doenças, germes, gente estúpida! /Tremendo e espirrando desinfetante ao redor.} **uma vez L! Disse Raito se gabando**. {S.S: *Foi regurgitar*. Engraçado o Raito falando em terceira pessoa. *Limpa a boca*.} {M.E: Hífen grudento, larga desse G.}**

–Você roubou. Seu podre. **{M.E: Hífen danado, agora traindo o G.}**

–Não roubei nada ... **{M.E: Três pontos flutuando no meio de uma frase.}** Você que é idiota**. {S.S: Aham, please Bitch. Q.I de mais de 200 senta lá.} {M.E: Não! Você que é feio! Não sou não! É sim! Você que é! /Tô de mal.}**

–Não sou idiota. **{S.S: Mas autora conseguiu fazer você um.}**

–é sim. **{S.S: *Vai tomar formol*. Início de frase é com letra MAIÚSCULA!} {M.E: /Arrasta a Sarah Satanás até o cantinho da obediência e oferece um chazinho para reconfortar a pobre mente violada.}**

–Não sou. **{S.S: Foda-se não sou obrigada e ler isso.*Abre as asas e sai voando*.} {M.E: /Puxa a Satanás pelo rabo. Volta aqui, o Capeta vai te deserdar.}**

–È sim. **{M.E: Crase querida, tá perdida meu anjo?}**

–PAREM**. **disse uma voz. **{S.S: Alguém leu meus pensamentos.} {M.E: Satanás sabe o que eu percebi? Todos os protótipos de personagens nessa fic falam em terceira pessoa.}**

os **{S.S: *Convulsionando*} **dois olharam para o lado e viram Um Moreno cor Pálido** {M.E: Mas ele não era moreno?} **de cabelo rebelde e um Loiro de olhos azuis ,cabelos espetados. **{S.S: Olha, letras maiúsculas no meio de frase já é um inferno, mas... Cor Pálido é sacanagem! Alguém atire em mim!} {M.E: Passarinha masoquista. Quer levar um tiro sabendo que não vai morrer. Danada. E eu to achando que Pálido é uma pessoa. E Um e Moreno.}**

–Esse lugar não é para brigas de casalzinho! disse o Moreno. **{S.S: Besshaaaaa mandando!}** **{M.E: Mais um falando em terceira pessoa. /Abre uma conta na ala psiquiátrica.}**

– Cadê meu Death Note? disse raito abrindo a mochila...**{S.S: PORRA? Comoassimcaralho? O L sabe disso?} {M.E: /Ignorou as reticências de ênfase e foi escrever com sangue na parede: Procuram-se hifens e letras maiúsculas, por favor ligar para o número 6666-6666.}**

–Não Raito... Disse Lawliet. -Não vale apena. **{S.S: Apena, nova moeda.} {M.E: Só dou a perseguida por trinta apenas. Se você ****não quiser me pagar vou chamar a pu-lí-ssa.}**

Sem entender nada , **{S.S: Olha o espaçamento.}** o moreno e o loiro começaram a rir... **{M.E: ...E se banhar em uma abóbora gigante cheia de urina.}**

–Mais que raios é um Death Note? disse o moreno entre risos. **{S.S: Sasuke rindo... Estou cega. Se me derem licença, vou cometer um suicídio.} {M.E: Ela quer mais raios? Mas que bocetas? /Tira as agulhas dos olhos da Satanás.}**

–Não sei... disse o Loiro entre risos. **{S.S : Uma sigla. VTNC.} {M.E: Esse tal de Loiro é um Maria-vai-com-as-outras, imita tudo o Sasuke faz. /Me sinto estúpida.}**

–Isso... Raito **{S.S: Virou lemon?} **tira o Death Note da mochila e mostra a o dois. **{M.E: E eu vou a o Inferno buscar o Belzebu para te amarrar a o poste e te chicotear. /Se arrepende e acaricia o "ao" mal usado.} **Der repente O moreno para de rir , e começa a ficar nervoso.**{M.E: Der repente meu reto.} {S.S: Enxergo espaços desnecessários. E um O extraviado.} **

–Para de rir Naruto. Seu imbecil. disse o moreno dando um tapa nas costa do Naruto. **{S.S: Me recuso a corrigir de novo. Me recuso. *Vai beber ácido*} {M.E: /Assiste as entranhas de Satanás se corromperem e depois voltarem ao normal. - Ah, esses hifens grudentos, esse plural esquecido, os repentinos sumiços das letras maiúsculas, essas falas que nunca acabam... Porra Satanás, a gente pegou a Geise Arruda!}**

–Que foi Sasuke. è so um caderno idiota.**{S.S: Coerência e a gramática te mandaram um beliscão na bunda. BBK –q.} {M.E: O acento tá torto. /Foi visitar o orfanato da pontuação.}**

–Não Imbecil. Não é um caderno qualquer... è um Death Note em outras palavras , um caderno da alguém escrever qualquer nome do ai o dono do nome morre. **{M.E: Jura?} {S.S: Não vou corrigir os mesmos erros gramaticais de novo.} {M.E: /Desentorta o acento. E quem diabos é Do ai? Dorival Ai, aquele que dá e não dói? Haha. Not.}**

Na mesma hora naruto **{S.S: Essa menina tem aversão às letras maiúsculas?} **fica estático! parado **{S.S: Pleonasmo detectado.}**, apenas olhando o Caderno nas mãos do Yagami. **{M.E: O Caderno. Acho que é uma grife dessa vez.}**

–Não precisa disso cara. disse naruto com um sorriso debochado. **{M.E: /Borrifa desinfetante na cara desse "naruto".}** **{S.S: Prefiro meu vibrador rosa de 40 cm, prfv.}**

–Então dá um motivo para você ver. **{S.S: Coerência te mandou um beijo e um abraço e disse que você pode usá-la quando quiser.}** disse Raito serio. **{M.E: Satanás, eu acabei de achar o acento na puta que pariu!}**

–Prazer... Meu nome e Lawliet. **{S.S: L revelando seu nome a um estranho.} **disse o L estendendo a mão para Sasuke.** {M.E está contemplando o significado das reticências.}**

–Meu nome e Sasuke Uchiha. Disse Sasuke apertando a mão do L. **{M.E: Coleção de acentos perdidos. Já tenho cinco.} {S.S: *Bebendo vodka*.}**

–Pode me chamar de L ... Todos me chamam assim! **{S.S: Não vou discutir o óbvio com uma retardada. Porra de L OOC.} {M.E: Quem disse? Eu te chamo de Professor Girafales.} **disse ele com cara de tédio.- você tem um raciocínio brilhante. disse L para Sasuke. **{M.E: Cara de tédio, cara de tédio. Claro, se expresse como uma criança. Vai lá que esse é o caminho do sucesso. E danada, quem tem um raciocínio brilhante é o Barney. /Puxa o dinossauro dos sets da DK****. -Amo você! Você me ama! Somos uma família fel- BOCETA!}**

–Obrigado. disse o moreno sério. **{M.E: Disse, disse, disse, disse. A única palavra que a autora conhece.}**

– hey! E eu? **{M.E: Hey! ****I Just met you and this is crazy! So here is my number so cal-} {S.S arrancou o fígado da maníaca.}**

–Você oque? Disse o L impaciente. **{M.E: Óqui, oquí, oquí. OQUIÍ EU QUERO MEU OQUIIIÍ! /Faz menção com "Pedro me dá meu chip". Haha engraçado? Se defecando de rir? Not.} ****{S.S: Oque foi se matar.}**

–Não tenho uma mente brilhante? **{M.E: Só se for de purpurina, meu amigo.} {S.S: Como diria a foca... GAAAAAAY!}**

–Não! disse ele rápido.**{S.S: ESSA MERDA SÓ TEM ERRO! *Pega uma faca e dá uma de Yuno Gasai*} {M.E: /Borrifa desinfetante na cara da Satanás.}**

Então todos ali começaram **{S.S: ...Fazer uma suruba.} {M.E: ...Vangloriar uma cabra.} **a cair na gargalhada menos Naruto que estava tentando entender o motivo do riso.** {M.E: NARUTÃO! ELES TÃO RINDO DO VIBRADOR SAINDO DO SEU NARIZ, SEU BOBO!}**

–Espero que nos encontremos de novo. Disse Sasuke.** {S.S: Sasuke montando os esquemas.} {M.E: E eu espero que o Barney me convide para um chá.}**

–Digo o mesmo. Disse Lawliet **{M.E: Pega o ponto final e carrega pra casa. – Pronto meu bem, vou te dar um lar.}**

–Tchau. Disse Raito e Lawliet. **{M.E: Tchau!} ****{S.S: Nem li essa... Coisa.}**

–Tchau . disse naruto e Sasuke. **{S.S: RI-DÍ-CU-LO.} {M.E: AVE MARIA! /Faz sinal da cruz e se queima.}**

Então os dois foram para caminhos diferentes... **{M.E: Pela estrada a fora eu vou bem sozinho... /Sai cantarolando e borrifando o ar contaminado com idiotice.} {S.S: Mas não eram quatro? Foda-se, acabou o sofrimento.}**

Notas finais do capítulo

_Eu cortei a parte da Misa Amane._ **{S.S: Graças porque isso teria sido mais trash.}**_ Por isso deixou a historia confusa_. **{M.E: Isso. Desmembre sua fic. Perai negada, eu vou cortar meu braço fora por que dois me deixam confusa. /O braço se revolta e estapeia a diaba na cara.} **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK so **{S.S: Soque esse seu "so" no cu, prfv.} **eu mesmo pra fazer uma atrapalhada dessas. U_U **{M.E: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Fui dar a bunda e dei uma cagadinha. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.}**

* * *

**Palavras da Máfia:**

**Provavelmente não vamos continuar a ripar essa fic, a autora parece está se esforçando para melhorar nos capítulos seguintes e não vemos necessidade de continuar a ripá-la. Tentamos ser justos dentro dos nossos limites. Afinal, somos ripadores.**

**Se deparou com uma fic trash na internet? Quer compartilhar conosco? Então envie-a para o nosso e-mail ficstrash no hotmail e volte a viver tranquilamente.**


End file.
